


Spaces

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Spaces

There are parts of the body that are private. This is not a new concept. From childhood we are taught to keep those places covered, protected, and only share them with someone we love. 

But then there are the spaces. Spaces that are like whispers. No one tells you about the spaces, and you are left to discover them only when they’ve been ignited by someone else. It can happen when you’re being guided through an open door, and his fingers linger in that curved space below your back. Or when he gently taps the outside of your hand to call you from your daydream. Spaces can seem very innocent, but when the right person grazes your shoulder with his, or uses his hand to cup your elbow, suddenly those spaces are the most intimate places of your entire being, and your find yourself unable to think, unable to breathe. In those spaces you now wear an invisible brand marking the day you lost yourself to him, the day your worlds became entwined. All because of spaces.


End file.
